Carry You Home
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: Oneshot- What if Stefan had been too late? What if he cared a moment too late? What if Katherine's alternate plan hadn't worked out the way she wanted? Takes place during 'Homecoming.'


_Summary: What if Stefan had been too late? What if he cared a moment too late? What if Katherine's alternate plan hadn't worked out the way she wanted? What if Elena realized that something was up when Stefan's lifeless body was no longer on the floor of the living room. _

_Rating: Teen_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the song 'Carry You Home' by Nashville Skyline which inspired this story._

_This idea has been nagging at me since I saw 'Homecoming.' This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own...I hope you like it._

**Carry You Home_  
><em>**

_Come closer, we're alone_

_And it chills me to the bone_

_I wish that I'd been there_

_To care, and carry you, carry you home_

She couldn't stay away. She told him she would stay away. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. She needed to be there. Her legs burned, the Lockwood mansion was glowing in the distance. Her body fell backwards as a strong arm pulled her away. "I knew your humanity would get in the way."

"Stefan," she breathed. This would explain why he wasn't passed out at the boarding house. "Something bad is going to happen."

He grinned, "Another failed plan probably. You shouldn't be here."

"No, this is my fight too. He took so much away from me, I have to be there. Wait...another failed plan?" she panted, pushing herself up from off the ground.

"I'm still compelled to protect you so you need to stay here," he grounded out, moving towards her.

She held her hands up, "I'll stay. Please just help us. Stefan, please. Damon needs you.."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop begging, its pathetic..."

He sped away before she could reply. She wouldn't listen to him.

_You're not the only one_

_Isolated and undone_

_So many miles to go,_

_Well I know, I know_

Mikael's body erupted in flames on the front lawn of the Lockwood mansion. Katherine tore through several hybrids before catching a glimpse of the younger Salvatore and her doppelganger. She didn't even register Katherine pausing to watch the scene unfold in front of her. She didn't see Klaus and Damon struggling. She didn't see Klaus give the command. She didn't see Stefan pulling off hybrids as they advanced on Damon.

Another wolfs-bane bomb exploded around her. The smoke made her eyes water. Her legs were numb.

_I know you think that you've been down,_

_You never know when things will turn around,turn around_

_I know you think that you've been down,_

_You never know when things will turn around,turn around_

That horrible feeling in her stomach grew as she tripped up the steps on the front porch. She finally saw it. The blood that stained the rug in the hallway. The splotches of color that would take hours of Mrs. Lockwood's time to clean. The table that once held a vase of flowers laid on it side, the leg torn off. She held back the vile as she stepped around a discarded heart. She ignored the noise and fighting. Something wasn't right. Where was he? He would yell at her to leave. He would shake her reminding her that she could get killed. She didn't care. She found him.

_Come closer, we're alone_

_And I know_

_You feel so helpless_

_I know, I know_

Everything around her moved slower as she reached him. Klaus called off his hybrids, shoving Stefan off of him in the process. She didn't even care that Klaus freed him of his compulsion. Their eyes were on her. Her eyes burned. He couldn't be. The missing leg of the table protruded from his chest. His body tinged with gray. "No."

_I know you think that you've been down,_

_You never know when things will turn around,turn around_

_I know you think that you've been down,_

_You never know when things will turn around,turn around_

_I know you think that you've been down,_

_You never know when things will turn around,turn around_

She pulled the stake out. She waited. Nothing. Stefan touched her shoulder, she couldn't tell if there was pity or sadness in his eyes. She glowered at him, tears falling down her face, "Don't touch me."

The hole in his chest didn't heal. His empty, cerulean eyes stared back at her. The tears turned into sobs, water rolling off his leather jacket. "You told me you would never leave me again."

She clutched his body to her chest, his blood mixing with her dark shirt. She wanted to rip open her wrist and feed him her blood. He was gone. She whispered into his lifeless body, "Come back to me."

_December,_

_I remember,_

_We smiled for awhile._

He told her that only one of them healed quickly. She should have been there. She pleaded and cried, holding onto him tighter. She lost him. _I love you, you should know that. _"I need you."

She loved him.

_In December,_

_Together we'll climb_

_And I'll carry you home. _


End file.
